The quality of a power supply is a key factor of determining stable operation and quality of a computer system. With the progress of science and technology, the quality demand for the power supply of the electronic device also grows higher and higher. The quality of overall power output will be decayed owing to the quality instability of inputting power source, which will induce the electronic device to stop operating and the computer system to stop working, and thus, important data or information will be lost.
In addition to power quality, the cable management of the power cable is also a big trouble. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional power cable a is assembled to its terminal connector a1 (such as the electric plug of SATA or AT/ATX specification) horizontally, and when the terminal connector a1 is plugged to engage with an electronic device, the stretch will include the horizontal portion of the pendent power cable a in addition to the original length of the terminal connector a1. However, the interior space of a general computer is limited, and the conventional power cable a and its terminal connector a1 occupy too much space, which will influence the management of the redundant cable. Further, lacking effective management of the redundant cable results in that the heat-dissipating air flow cannot be effectively guided which incurs inferior heat dissipation and influences the efficacy of the computer. To improve the heat-dissipation and cable-management problems resulting from too small space between the electronic devices and the power supply, and to provide the user with hot-swap function, the manufacturer of computer chassis alternatively adopts the side connection for the installation of the electronic devices; however, the overall lengths of the conventional power cable a and its terminal connector a1 are too large, so that the manufacturer has to redesign the computer chassis, e.g. enlarging the width of the computer chassis, which will raise the cost, bring about troubles and does not provide the desired efficacy.
Referring to FIG. 2, in order to solve the aforementioned problem, some manufacturer assemble the power cable b and its terminal connector b1 in a mutually vertical way, like the piercing technique in telephone line, which can be free from the horizontal portion of the pendent power cable b. In such a design, multiple terminal connectors b1, which meets the number of the electronic devices possibly installed in the computer chassis, are apposed in the same power cable b. However, as the user does not always equip his computer chassis with the maximum number of electronic devices, all the existing terminal connectors b1 are not necessarily exhausted. Thus, there are always redundant power cables existing, e.g. in the FIG. 4 the terminal connector does not connect any electronic device, and the problem of cable management still persists. Further, the constant spacing between neighboring terminal connectors b1 of the apposition type power cable b induces inflexibility in performance. Consequently, such a kind of power cable b and its terminal connector b1 cannot effectively solve the aforementioned problems also.